Since silicon carbide ceramics has excellent characteristics, such as high mechanical strength, heat resistance and corrosion resistance, they are used in wide fields. Furthermore, in recent years, as apparatuses and facilities equipped with members required to have these characteristics are made larger in size, the members themselves are required to be larger and longer and the shapes of the members are also required to be more complicated. However, it has been difficult to integrally form large, long and complicated moldings. Accordingly, countermeasures for the enlargement and elongation of the members themselves and for the complications in the shapes of the members have been taken by mutually bonding a plurality of sintered bodies.
For example, Patent Literature 1 has proposed a bonded body in which two or more silicon carbide ceramics members are bonded with silicon.